A transparent conductive film is used in an electrode for a display such as a liquid crystal display, organic EL display, plasma display, an electrode for a solar battery, a heat-reflecting film of a windowpane, an antistatic film, and the like.
As the transparent conductive film, there has been known a film formed using a Ga2O3 target containing SnO2 (JP-A-2002-93243).
However, the transparent conductive film disclosed in the publication has been insufficient in conductivity.